Normal
by Nikole StarGazer
Summary: Uzumaki Akira and Uchiha Itachi are decendents from the two famous clans of Kohona....But when a shadow looms over the horizon will they be able to fight it off in time to save the village....
1. Meetings at the train

* * *

Title: Normal  
  
By: Nikole StarGazer  
  
Rating: PG-13 (or at least that is what I want to keep it at!)  
  
Rant: Disclaimer (that's enough right?) Well anyways this is the part where I tell you a bit about the story so I'll give you some background on it at least.  
  
History for Normal: Akira is part of the grand Uzumaki clan. Itachi is part of the prestigious (?) Uchiha clan, and of course like always these two are just attracted to each other. They become fast friends, maybe something more, and soon find themselves caught up in something bigger then anything that they had imagined.  
  
The Kage system of the villages has been stopped and the way of the shinobi has faded into the past for many of the village's occupants. Technology has caught up with Kohona and the rest of the villages. Things had been peaceful with a treaty instated between the countries, but of course like all peace filled places shadows lurk around the edges and things tend to get nasty after a while.  
  
So that's about it please read the story and like it a lot and I like a bit of feed back it tastes good with Raman! .

* * *

'It would have been different maybe if I was born to a different set of parents. Maybe it would have been even better if I was never born at all.  
  
But yet here I am 17 years after I was brought into this world still here and still living on as I always had in the same house, with the same weird family and in the same village.  
  
My family has been somewhat famous, even when the village was still new. Everyone knew who we were. We all have the same trademarks as the rest of the family. It was the six marks on our faces that made us so noticeable. It was my Great Great Grandfather who had first had them because his father had been the one to place a demon inside of him to save the Village when it was being attacked. The demon blood had seeped through the generations even when we married outside the village every cousin brother and sister had the famous mark of the Uzumaki clan, the six whisker marks on their cheeks.  
  
Now there really is nothing special about us. We are just like any other normal family. We have family gatherings, people get disowned from the family, and some just die. We all have this sort of strange connection with each other that make us the Uzumaki's. Me I am nothing special either. I am the oldest of my house yet my younger brother and sister have all the praise. I am just normal as I would like to call myself. I have friends I do average in school and I do some sports and stuff but there's not too much to me.  
  
The village and the other countries around us have changed a bit from years past. There is no more rivalry between us all and the way of the shinobi is still strong but not many of the villagers look forward to becoming one anymore. It's more of a forgotten tradition to many of us. It doesn't matter to me. I'm the normal one anyways.  
  
Anyways that's not even my story. I have had one hell of a past year and it just took my perfectly normal life and flipped it upside down.'  
  
Akira set down her journal to look out of the window that she was sitting in. The monument that loomed over the village carved in the cliff face stared back at her with blank stone eyes. She smiled at them and then went back to her writing.

* * *

Akira was waiting on the platform for the subway train to come, her CD player blaring in her ears with one of her all time favorite bands, Glay. They were like the God's of J-pop/rock music and she just soaked every bit of it up. Most of all of their music she had to download because one can never find their CD anywhere and she didn't really want to put that much effort into trying to get it. Maybe it was just her Uncle's side of the family that was getting to her, they were always a lazy bunch, but either way it didn't matter at the moment Akira was happy with what she had.  
  
That is until she heard a resounding BEEP blast through her ears. Though something else caught her attention as she was just about to spaz out at her CD player that had decided to stop working with the half dead batteries at the moment.  
  
The same guitar rift that had been blaring in her ears a moment ago was now coming from another source just ahead. It was played on an acoustic guitar rather then an electric guitar but the tune was unmistakable especially to a fan-girl like herself.  
  
Letting her feet do the thinking for her they lead her straight to where the song was playing from and stood a good few feet away from this guy who was sitting on a milk crate strumming this guitar with his eyes closed. Akira couldn't take her eyes from him. Her favorite songs had always been played as acoustics and seeing this guy playing one of her favorite songs like that made her want to listen to it for hours.  
  
Her voice got away from her like her feet did and she started to speak the foreign words quietly. Akira didn't normally sing in public and nothing could make her most of the time, but at that moment it didn't really seem to matter that much to her. All that she knew was the sound around her was the guy playing his guitar and the song that she knew so well was being played. Akira could do nothing else but start from a small speaking whisper of the words to softly singing them until it became louder and he had to hit the strings harder to match up with my voice. Akira ended the song with her own flare added at the end and she opened her eyes to see that a crowd had gathered around them while she was singing but all that she really saw was him.  
  
He looked up at her with almost black, very dark eyes, and he was clapping for her with a smile on his face. Akira could feel my face getting hot. She looked sheepishly at her feet and that's when she noticed that the train had come and the doors shut and it started to leave.  
  
People dispersed when they finished applauding some came by and dropped some coins and bills into the open case by the guy's feet. Akira was still staring at him as he thanked and smiled at each of them. Finally when the crowed subsided he turned back to her, who was still staring at him.  
  
"That was great." He said very simply before he started to idly strum at the strings and Akira was pushed out of my thoughts.  
  
"Me?! You were great I have never heard that song played like that!" Akira said waving my arms around to emphasize.  
  
He gave a small laugh and looked back up at her. "So you like Glay?"  
  
"Like them! I love'em!" she said proudly which got her another chuckle.  
  
"What's your name?" He said looking up through his bangs at her that made her blush slightly.  
  
"My name?" She blinked at him stupidly as though he had an extra head.  
  
"Well that is what I asked because I would like to know who helped me gain at least some money today." He said as he stooped forward and picked up some of the bills. He shuffled through them seeming to be counting them.  
  
She adjusted the strap to her bag on her shoulder and blushed slightly. "Akira. Uzumaki Akira."  
  
"Here take this you earned it," He said handing her some of the bills.  
  
Akira shook my head, "No really it was nothing just a spur of the moment thing really." She did want to take the money but Uzumaki's have morals and dang it a girl's gotta stick to them.  
  
"Well at least let me give you a ride home because I made you miss your train." He looked nice and she didn't know what her parents would say but being a girl sometimes makes you forget stuff like that and the way he smiled at her wanted to make her follow him either way.  
  
"Alright." Akira said as she searched through her pockets of her jacket for her cell phone as he packed up. "I didn't get your name though?" Akira said when she had finally found it.  
  
"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." He said as he was putting the coins all into a small compartment inside of the guitar case. Akira had almost wet herself at the point. She knew that name from ever since she was old enough to start to recognize boys. Itachi had gone to the other school across town but all the girls at her school knew who he was, including herself. Akira hadn't recognized him maybe because he had moved away from the village a few years ago with part of his family.  
  
'But where did he go for all that time?' Akira thought to herself as she dialed the number home. She shook her head clear her mind and listened to the phone ring until someone picked up and she told them she was getting a ride from a friend.

* * *

The car ride home had been somewhat quiet, Akira had no idea what to say; a few Glay songs had passed before the silence was broken between them. Itachi reached over and turned the volume down during the chorus of 'Believe in Fate'.  
  
"So ummm....what's your favorite song?" He said politely. Akira looked at him curiously again. Then shook it off knowing she had the famous 'Dumbstruck Uzumaki' look on.  
  
"Oh, I would have to say 'Two bell silence.' That song rocks my socks." Akira said with a small smile and a slight blush.  
  
There was a small silence before he turned the music up again. 'I don't think he really knows what to say to me. I know that our families have been rivals ever since the village was still young. But there is something different about him. I have known of Uchiha's before and they had always been dark and some what distanced from everyone else. I had one of his cousins in my class before, I think, and she always seemed quiet. I never really talked to her; I did want her to bite me either.' Akira thought as she looked out the window at the passing traffic and buildings.  
  
Akira shrugged the thought of the rivalry between the two families off. Itachi seemed different than all the rest of his family just as she was. 'My family is all loud hyperactive and annoying people.' Akira thought to herself with a frown. She had her own moments, but you couldn't be an Uzumaki with out being annoying and loud at least once and a while. But for her she liked being quiet; it was just something that was in her nature.  
  
"I live one the east side of the village if you are wondering." Akira said quietly as they seemed to be heading in that direction anyways but she wanted to make sure he knew.  
  
"Cool. I just got an apartment there." Itachi said swerving around a car.  
  
"Really?! You mean you're not living in your house anymore?" Akira said as she sat up more to talk to him.  
  
"Well they all can't really fit into my apartment. But yea I moved away from home just a few months ago. I would have been on the north side of the village but I just had to get away from them. I just really don't fit in at home." Itachi said looking at her once and a while, while he talked. Taking glances at both the road and her when he could.  
  
"I know what you mean." Akira said with a small laugh. They headed of the highway in the direction of the cliff memorial that hung above the village. The entire Uzumaki clan had always lived in sight of the memorial and Akira could feel her cheeks growing hot from the thought of her family seeing her in a car with a guy. Akira could hear the echo of being made fun of for weeks for this.  
  
"So you still live inside of the family?" Itachi said as he headed in the direction of the dreaded memorial.  
  
"Yea I haven't really thought about moving away. They're not a bad bunch of people they just kind of have that annoying family thing going all the time and when ever you don't want it to show up." Akira said looking out the window again; she just really couldn't face him at the moment.  
  
Itachi let out a small laugh. "That's so different from my house. We could have a family reunion and it could seem as though someone had died a tragic death. We just really acknowledge each other when we really need to. It get's boring after a while."

* * *

The gates that lead to the clan housing came into view up ahead of them. You really couldn't miss them, they were bright orange which had paint that glowed in the dark and it had a huge dark swirl in the center of it. It wasn't anything special it was just flashy, and Akira began to wonder how in the hell her ancestors became ninja with this insanely bright color. As soon as the car passed underneath the gates it seemed like they were transported in the middle of a festival, but really it was just the noisy Uzumaki family doing what they did everyday.  
  
Akira pointed out to where her family lived inside of the family. It just so happened that she was directly related to my Great great grandfather and had to have the biggest house of all. Akira could just feel her self grow even redder.  
  
Itachi stopped the car in front of the house and Akira took a deep breath before she looked at him again. "Don't stop or you'll never get out of here."  
  
He gave her a funny look as she got out of the car. "What are you-"  
  
But he never got to finish his sentence as Akira was pummeled into the ground by a bunch of blurs yelling "AKIRA!"  
  
Akira groaned and then heard the car door open and shut as Itachi came around to see if she was alright. She groaned again as she felt some of the weight shift off of her as the jitsu that had been in her family for generations started to wear off on her cousin.  
  
Itachi helped her off the ground and Akira looked down at the smiling blond in front of her. He had the same whisker marks as she did and he also was displaying the infamous Uzumaki grin.  
  
Akira glared down at him. The damage was done so there was really nothing else that she could do for Itachi.  
  
"What do you want Naruto?" Akira said to my small relative.  
  
"Akira, who's your friend? Is he your boyfriend?" A smirk grew on his face.  
  
Akira could feel the redness returning to my face that she had finally gotten rid of. With a small growl she whacked her cousin over the head with her fist.  
  
"Itai...." He said as he clutched at his head. "Nani che?!"  
  
She gave him another whack and was going to kick him but he ran away. Akira sighed and looked back at Itachi who looked on the verge of tears because he was holding back his laughter.  
  
"I guess you should come in for a drink or something." Akira said as he just kind of burst out laughing holding onto his sides. "Are you alright?" She said looking at him funny.  
  
It took him a few moments to get his breath back. "Yeah! That was the best! That would never happen at my house. It would be like an insult or something and there would have to be this big battle that would have lasted days."  
  
Akira rolled her eyes as he went back over to the car and shut it off chuckling softly still.  
  
Akira led him inside. "I'm home." She called through the house. There was a loud pop and suddenly there was someone standing in front of them.  
  
"And who is our guest?" The blond man said as he had his arms crossed trying to look imposing.  
  
"Dad this is a friend that I met. Itachi this is my father." Akira said boredly.  
  
Akira's father looked at him for a moment and then leaned in closer to his face. Itachi was just about as tall as him. "Itachi, huh? You must be Matzu's boy, no?"  
  
"Yea, that's my dad. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi said with a slight bow. Her dad 'hmphed' at him and started to walk away. Akira looked to Itachi.  
  
"Please don't mind him he's very well....traditional when it comes to things and the rivalry between our families sticks with him." Akira said as they took off their shoes and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"So is your whole family like that?" Itachi said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Like what? Unexpected and pops out of nowhere?" He gave me a nod looking around as though he was wondering if my dad was going to come out of nowhere and attack him. "Yea most of them anyways it's what happens when your and Uzumaki."  
  
They both smiled at each other, and then burst out into laughter.

* * *

R&R quickly I like it alot!

Nikole StarGazer


	2. Manga and Tickets

Title: Normal  
  
Rating: PG-13 (or at least that is what I want to keep it at!)  
  
Rant: Disclaimer (that's enough right?)  
  
Notes: Second chapter lil short but that ok need to update somewhat and I had to change the summary of the story so you get this....Don't worry it will get better I promise!!!

* * *

Itachi and Akira had turned into fast friends. They had met at the train station a few more times before they started to hang out regularly. It wasn't too uncommon to see one of them with the other not far behind. Akira was the happiest she had been in months, and her family trademarks were showing up more and more then just the whisker marks on her cheeks.  
  
Akira had always been drawn to manga and other forms of comic books, they are just something that she picked up one day when a friend recommended one and she can never go a week with out getting a new one on her hands.  
  
Itachi had become somewhat interested in them because every time him and Akira just hung out at her house it seemed as though she would produce the books right out of thin air. He started to read a couple of the titles that she had at home, but she was soon dragging him to the book store to spend hours bent over a small book filled with graphic pictures, word bubbles, and action words. Itachi didn't really get the concept of them but they made Akira smile and that was a good thing; he liked seeing her smile.

* * *

Itachi sighed and put the manga down that he was reading on the coffee table in front of him. They were both sitting on the floor with the table pulled close to the couch so that they could lean against it. It was a nice day outside and they had already taken a small run. Both their families wanted them to still train in the shinobi way so they decided why not together and make it somewhat enjoyable.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling. It was only when he sighed again did Akira look up.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Just a bit bored." Itachi said falling back so that his arms stretched to the back of the couch cushion.  
  
Akira looked at him through the corner of her eye, she blushed a bit when she noticed his shirt was riding up a bit as he sat there and stared at the ceiling. But when she turned the page and then looked back there was an extremely well drawn scene between two characters that she could have done with out at the moment making her blush even more.  
  
"I'm going to get a glass of water, what one too?" Akira asked as she put the book down so that it still kept her place and stood up.  
  
"Sure," was all that she got from Itachi who didn't move.  
  
Akira sighed and walked out of the room thankful that Itachi wasn't looking at her for once. The blush made her face hot and she knew it was very noticeable.  
  
Itachi waiting until he couldn't hear her foot steps in the hall before sitting back up. When he brought his hands back they held an envelope. It was meant for Akira, but this morning they had been kind of rushed and he didn't have time to give it to her then and shoved it in the couch just as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.  
  
He fiddled with it in front of his eyes, he was nervous about giving it to her. It was tickets to a concert in the Village of the mist. It would be almost like a date for both of them and that was what Itachi was hoping for.  
  
He heard Akira coming because she was singing in an off key voice that made Itachi smile. He folded the envelope in half and stuck it in a page later on in her manga that she was reading. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
Akira came in and sat down next to him and handed him the glass she was still humming the song.  
  
"Where'd you hear that?" Itachi asked as he looked at her as she began singing again.  
  
"My brother had it on in his room. Every time I hear that song I get it stuck in my head." Akira said as she put the glass on a coaster and picked up her manga again. Itachi did the same but he kept glancing at her.  
  
The plot of the story was getting to her and she started to lose herself easily with in the characters again when she turned the page and something fell out of the book onto the table in front of her.  
  
She looked at it for a moment and then looked over at Itachi. She had read through this manga a few dozen of times and she never really had something fall out on her and all the pages were there. She looked to Itachi again and he seemed to want to try to put the book through his eyes by staring at it long enough. Not wanting to find out what would happen if she bothered him she picked it up and opened the envelope.  
  
There was a note there and something else she took out the note and unfolded it. She was taking her time with it and poor Itachi sitting next to her could hardly contain himself as she opened it slowly and then started to scan down the small note he had written explaining what it all was and that he wanted her to come with her to the concert. She sort of blinked at the paper then took out the tickets and looked at those for a moment before she turned to him and they met eyes for a moment.  
  
The moment only because she had pounced on him squealing and hugging him. Itachi laughed.  
  
"So I guess that means that you'll go with me?" Itachi said through a laugh.  
  
All that Akira could do was squeeze him tighter and nod against his chest. Itachi looked to the ceiling again and smiled.

* * *

That's it for Chapter two there is more coming and the more that comes the better the story will be so please bear with me on this one I really am trying but with stories you can never predict what will happen....Maybe you can...donno  
  
Raman and Reviews taste good together  
  
Nikole StarGazer 


End file.
